Some Kind of Beautiful
by lilkawa
Summary: The Doctor crashes a wedding Martha's attending
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who doesn't belong to me; neither do the songs mentioned in this story

**Some Kind of Beautiful**

Martha sat at her table looking around at the couples on the dance floor. She was at yet another wedding.

Martha Jones both loved and hated weddings. She loved the lavishness that characterized most weddings, the dresses, and the food sometimes and most of all the hope; hope that two people could love each other and stay together in spite of all that life – illness, death of a child, lack of money, the lies, and general boredom - threw at them.

She hated weddings because of three main reasons_ 1) you had spend time which you would have used to do other things sitting a wedding 2) you had to buy a new dress, listen to endless speeches and wait for food as if you couldn't afford to get/buy/make your own and 3) you had to endure questions about attending the function alone, or if you attended with someone, when your own big day was_

Why it was even called 'your big day' she couldn't understand. Who had come up with that idea? She would gladly have made that person, probably a man, swallow those words. Big day indeed, what about the day you passed your exams, what about the day you got that job? Weren't those big days?

It was her friend Tina's wedding and she was very happy for Tina and Anthony, they seemed to be a good match, had similar interests and made such a cute couple it was annoying.

Over the years many of Martha's friends had gotten married and somehow or the other Martha always managed to avoid the whole wedding thing, she'd go to church or even the registrar's office but somehow missed the reception, or at least most of it.

Tina, being very observant and totally annoying, had noticed this and to ensure that Martha attended her big day had made her chief bridesmaid. This way Martha could not leave until the ceremony ended unless it was an emergency, so far Martha hadn't come up with any.

She watched the couples dance and sort of wished someone would ask her to join them, she hadn't spoken to anyone for almost an hour, serves you right for coming alone, she told herself. She made her way to the bathroom.

Thud!

A person crashed into her and she fell down.

"I'm sorry" a voice told her and she was lifted off the floor.

"Can you hear me, miss?" the voice asked, "of course not you fool," the voice said to itself, "you knocked her out cold."

Presently Martha was able to try and hold herself up, he was holding her in front of the sinks "let me help you," the voice said. She looked up into the face of the man, he was smiling at her "there you are. Finally, I thought I had caused some major damage."

"I was running away from some nasty fellows and ended up in here. They've gone, though, don't worry and with any luck they won't be coming back."

Martha still didn't say anything; she tried to stand on her own. "I won't if I were you."

She ignored him and he continued holding up straight. She looked around, they were in the Ladies. Noticing her look he explained "you were almost in when I knocked you so I just joined you, which was quite lucky actually because they never thought to check in here, they are quite thick that way, the Fares."

"Do you mind?" she croaked, pointing at the toilet.

"Oh, sorry," he swallowed, "I'll leave you to it then." He left the bathroom.

A few minutes later she was washing her hands when he came back, "Sorry, just wanted to see if you were alright." She looked at him, like what do you think.

She walked out of the Ladies slowly making her way back to room where the wedding was being held. "Of course, you're here for the wedding," he said, "I heard that there was one being held here, but didn't think, no wonder you're wearing that dress."

"What's wrong with my dress?" Martha asked him.

"Nothing, it's very nice, very nice."

Martha snorted.

He led her into the banquet room and helped her into her seat and sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Martha, there you are, I thought you had done a runner" Tina told her, "and just before your speech. I would never have forgiven you."

She smiled at the Doctor, "and you must be Richard Martin, Dr. Richard Martin. I must confess that when Martha first told me about you I thought she was making it all up, Ricky Martin," she laughed, "but she described you so perfectly, tall, skinny, great looking with a mischievous smile and a unique fashion sense, that will teach me to doubt Martha Jones again" she paused for breath.

"I'm Martha's friend, Tina Bowers, sorry Tina Michaels," she stuck out her hand. The Doctor had stood up when Tina arrived and now he shook her hand, "Dr. Martin."

Martha had put her head down when Tina began rambling but now she smiled slightly at them both.

Tina pulled Martha up and hugged her, "he's gorgeous," she whispered, "Where and when do you meet?"

"Shall you tell her or shall I?" the Doctor asked Martha.

Martha felt cheeks burn and thanked God no one could see it.

The Doctor opened this mouth to speak but Tina interrupted, "wait, the girls have to hear this as well, they'll never believe me otherwise." She went to get the girls.

Martha looked at the Doctor, "thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"After you described me so perfectly, how could I not?"

"So what are you going to tell them?" Martha asked him, worriedly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he smiled at her.

Tina returned with four people, Marissa, Linda, Kelly and Abby - four of Tina and Martha's closest girlfriends, "we are all so happy for you," they were all married. In fact Martha was the only unmarried person in their group.

"So doesn't it bother you when you introduce yourself and people say, like Ricky Martin?" Marissa asked the Doctor.

'No," he replied smiling, "I always introduce myself as Richard Martin, only Martha calls me Ricky."

"Nicknames," Abby laughed, "what do you call her?"

The Doctor looked at Martha, who wanted the earth to swallow her, "I call her beautiful, among other names."

The girls all looked at Martha like she had the most perfect boyfriend ever.

"So how did you meet?"

"I was late, running down the street into the hospital and there she was, standing outside waiting for something or someone. I could help myself, she looked so good in her white coat, and I walked over to her, fully intending to say something profound, something to wow her.

I rammed into her and we fell down, eventually we were able to stand and I introduced myself. You know Martha, she isn't one to impress easily." Her friends nodded.

"So what did you do?" Linda asked, "How did you break down her defenses."

"I found out name and sent her packages every day at work until she agreed to dinner to make me stop."

"What did you send?" this from Tina.

"Stuff" think Doctor, think, what does she like, what would someone like her like.

Martha decided to help out but before she could speak the Doctor said, "The first two days it was Sonnets and poems."

"I thought you hated those, they're so cheesy, remember," Marissa said, mimicking Martha perfectly.

"Not mine" the Doctor told them, "mine were special, unique, only Martha's."

"Then what happened next" Tina asked.

"Then I sent love songs, chocolate, flowers and art pieces."

The girls laughed.

"Martha hated everything so much she decided to meet with me and set me straight and here we are."

"Wow," the girls said collectively.

It was time for the speeches, the cutting of the cake and finally the last dance. Martha couldn't remember enjoying a wedding more; Ricky was a lot of fun. Weddings weren't meant to be attended alone; no wonder most people gave out cards for two.

All too soon the wedding was over and they had to leave. The Doctor walked Martha to her car. They stood outside the car and looked at each other, "thank you," Martha told him again, "thanks for bailing me out. I hope I didn't interfere greatly with your plans for the evening."

"Nonsense, I won't have missed spending time with you for the world, Martha Jones."

They looked at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Martha -" the Doctor began. He was interrupted by a buzzing sound.

'Your chest is buzzing," Martha told him.

"Sorry" he pulled something out of his coat and looked at it, "I have to go." He ran off.

Martha watched him until he disappeared and then entered her car. Tina's wedding had been more fun than she thought it would.

I wonder if I'll ever see him again, my fake Dr. Richard Martin, I don't even know his name.

She turned on the radio; the DJ said, "Now it's time for our 'Walk' triple play. We have_ Walking on Sunshine, I'm Walking Away _and_ You'll Never Walk Alone_."

She sang along to the songs, thinking, it's great when they play songs you know.

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS which he had left nearby. He put the buzzing thingy into a hole and it disappeared. My work here is finished, he thought.

Martha Jones.

He remembered her friends mentioning that she was a Doctor at the Royal Hope Hospital. Maybe I'll drop by and see her sometime. Who am I kidding; he said to himself, I'll be seeing her tomorrow.

The next morning he left the TARDIS near the hospital and practically ran in. He walked to the reception, "Dr. Martha Jones, please" he told the young woman there.

The woman looked at a chart.

"She's off till Tuesday." The Doctor didn't hear anything she said after that, she's off, off. She's off until Tuesday.

I should have found out she lived or something, anything.

xxxx

**What do you think? **

**Please read and review**

**Hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this surprises you and that you'll like it. I had intended this story to be a one-shot but didn't click the 'complete' button in properties and only realized this after I had read your great reviews.**

**So thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favorites and alerts. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**II**

Martha sat in her flat on Sunday morning wondering what to do now that she had two whole days off.

She'd spoken to Tish after the wedding, someone probably Linda or Abby had told Tish about Dr. Ricky Martin, that person had also sent pictures. Tish had so many questions about him, when and where had they met, she didn't believe the 'official story' as she called it, more importantly she was complaining about being the last to know.

Luckily for Martha Tish was too busy to come over today, so she had time to get her story straight.

She read the Sunday papers, attempted to do the puzzles and read the TV guide again. There was nothing she wanted to watch.

'I'll take a walk' she thought, 'along the river. When was the last time I did that?' she couldn't remember the lat she'd had time off. 'Maybe go shopping and watch a film at the cinema'. There was bound to be at least one good film showing.

The Doctor stood outside Royal Hope Hospital; he was ashamed to admit that until he'd been told that Martha was off, he hadn't considered that possibility at all. He'd assumed that if he wanted to see her then she would be available.

'Just because she made up imaginary boyfriends didn't mean that she didn't have an actual real life one. She could have one that she didn't want her friends to know about.'

Even as that last thought flitted across his mind he rejected it Martha would not have a secret boyfriend.

'Go to Tuesday,' he thought, 'that is the obvious thing. Go there, she will there.' He wasn't sure how that would change future events and he didn't want to cause any catastrophes because of a woman, even one as amazing as Martha Jones.

'So wait for Tuesday like a normal, ordinary human being. Wait and see what happens.'

'Coward,' he said to himself, 'you're afraid that it was just a one-off a wedding thing.'

He entered the TARDIS and thought of places that he wanted to visit all of them seemed lackluster now compared to spending time with Martha.

'I will take a walk,' he thought, 'clear my head.' As if it would help he shook his whole body as though to get into a better frame of mind. He locked the TARDIS and walked towards the water front.

Martha sat on one of the benches by the water front, thinking about how clear the water was, and how peaceful it was and of course Tina's wedding. It was strange, her meeting Ricky, 'I wonder where he and what he's doing.' He was the most charming man she'd met in a long time and if she was honest the most charming ever, his conversation had very exciting, he knew an awful about everything but about one topic he'd been mum, she asked him his name and what he did but somehow he'd dodged those questions. In fact he'd steered away from all personal talk.

'Get a grip, Martha, the man obviously didn't want to get to know you better, he was a just a 'fake date' nothing more.'

Still she wished she'd learnt his name.

The Doctor was walking down along the water when a young boy, about four years old crossed his path intent on following a puppy. The puppy ran to the edge and the boy followed it laughing loudly.

"Tommy," his mother called, "Tommy Hinson, come back here this instant." But the boy didn't heed her; the Doctor saw that she was busy strapping another child into a push chair and he went after the boy and brought him back.

"Here," he smiled at her, "no harm done."

"Thank you very much," she smiled back.

"If you could be so kind," she said, "I'm trying to leave but Tommy keeps running away and I can't leave Jessica alone."

The Doctor walked her back to her car.

Martha had stood up intending to go to one of the nearby pubs for something to eat when she saw 'Ricky' walking with a woman and two children to a car.

'So now you know, you can stop day dreaming,' she told herself and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

The Doctor turned and saw her; he couldn't believe it, what were the odds that they'd both be walking there at the same time.

"Martha," he called to her.

She turned. "Hi,"

"Hi," he smiled, "how nice to see you again," the woman and her children forgotten.

"I was just walking," she offered, "you know to clear my head and stuff."

"Me too." He was smiling widely, very happy.

The woman was looking at them; the Doctor still had Tommy in his hands. "This is Tommy."

Martha smiled at the little boy, "Hi Tommy, I'm Martha."

"Hi Martha," Tommy said smiling at her, "I want a puppy."

The Doctor and Martha stared at each other. "I'd better go," she began, "I'm sure you want to get home." She smiled at all of them, "It was nice running into you have a nice evening."

The Doctor was puzzled and then he remembered the child he was carrying and the woman. "No," he began, "it's not like that."

The woman had finished settling the other child and she took Tommy, "Thank you very much." She smiled knowingly, "you'd better go after her. I think she got the wrong idea."

"Martha," the Doctor called running after her, "wait up, let me explain."

"I understand, it was just a fake-date not even that, there's no harm done."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go back to your family," she told him.

"Would you believe me if I told you I just met her and her children a few minutes ago?"

"Kind of like how we ran into each other on my way to the bathroom yesterday, eh?"

"Martha, don't be like that. I don't know that woman."

"How can I know if you know that woman? I don't even know you I don't even know your name!"

"I'd like to remedy that if you'll let me," he smiled at her.

Martha didn't move she wanted to believe him, to get to know him, but could she let herself? 'What does it say about me that I am jealous of seeing a man I'm not even dating, whose name I don't know talking to another woman? I am pathetic; pathetic thy name is Martha Jones.'

"Martha Jones, I promise I will tell you my name and answer all your questions as well as I can if you just agree to give me five minutes of your time, ok, an hour maybe."

He held out his hand to her.

"Ok," Martha agreed walking towards him, "I'll give you a few minutes."

He was so happy he hugged her lifting her off her feet. 'It's a good thing I decided to wait and to take a walk,' he thought to himself, 'much better than running to Tuesday.'

Without thinking he planted a soft kiss on her cheek, and then he steeled himself for the slap that he was sure was going to follow.

Nothing.

Martha was just staring at him, then she put hands on his chest, first one then the other, he thought she was going to push him away but she just left them there.

His hearts were thudding very loudly, 'she must be hearing them,' he thought. She put her head on his chest and kept it there for a while.

"It's impossible but it almost seems as though you have two hearts," she said accusingly, poking him with one finger.

"You promised me an hour," he smiled laughing, putting one arm over her shoulder and leading her to a bench, "I promise to explain everything."

The end.

**It's way out of character but anyway I hope it was good, please review.**


End file.
